Don't Forget The Sunblock
by Rikku9314
Summary: They just never learn do they?


This is part 2 of my collab with I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"I told you to put sun block on, but would you listen?" Tenten sighed exasperatedly as she poured some more oil on her hands.<p>

"Hn," Neji replied, cringing slightly as Tenten placed her hands on his back, rubbing the aloe over his very red shoulders.

"You Hyugas think you're just so invincible that you forget the basics," she said, rolling her eyes slightly as she closed the bottle and stood up, stretching her arms up over her head. She turned behind her and handed her teammate his shirt, smirking slightly as he winced when he put it on.

"I on the other hand put on SPF of 50 and look at my nice wonderful tan!" She held out her copper arms, admiring them and grinning as she held them up for her sunburned companion to see. He glared at her slightly.

"Okay Tenten, point proven, next time we carry watermelons for 3 hours I'll remember to put on sun screen." He stood up off the bench they had been sitting on and he and Tenten began walking in the direction of the park where the rest of their friends were busy decorating for the party that night.

"Well that and at least wear a shirt or something," Tenten laughed as she walked beside him. She sighed and looked up. It was a perfect last day of summer; not a cloud in the sky, not a breath of wind and easily 25 degrees above. Tomorrow would be the first day of fall and she was sure that nature would take advantage of that fact and the weather would instantly cool and cloud over.

The loud booming voice of their teammate reached the couple's ears minutes before they saw his signature green jump suit bouncing around the area that Team Kakashi had taken over in the park for their BBQ. Ino and Sakura were hanging up multi-colored Chinese lanterns between trees while Hinata placed candles inside them, ready to be lit for when the sun set. Chouji was standing at the BBQ, but who had set him to the task of preparing the meat was beyond Tenten as he kept glancing around before surreptitiously placing a few pieces in his mouth. A few feet away Sai sat a table, looking up occasionally from the scroll that was spread out before him and then drawing his brush across the parchment. Kiba chuckled next to Shino as Lee, Naruto and Akamaru ran around in circles chasing each other. A few meters away, Shikamaru shot the loud group an annoyed look and returned to his cloud gazing.

As Neji and Tenten approached the group Lee broke off from the romping and dashed over to his two teammates.

"There you are my youthful companions! You are tardy, and the watermelons have yet to be cut!" he bellowed at them, gesturing at the pile of watermelon the team had picked, including the one Lee has chosen that was half his height. Tenten put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Well if the watermelon needs to be cut so badly why don't YOU do it, Lee?" she accused as she heaved a watermelon over to the long table that Sai was sitting at. She grabbed the nearby knife that Sakura had brought and began slicing the watermelon into perfect triangular slices, her deft weapons hands doing what they did best.

"Because, oh flower of our team, I did not want you to miss out on the chance to train!" he screamed before running back to the hyperactive blonde boy and ninja dog. Tenten rolled her eyes at them as she went back to grab another watermelon.

"Cause you know, cutting watermelon is just so strenuous…" she said under her breath.

"Apparently it is, Tenten," said Sakura as she walked towards her friend, the lanterns all hung. "Why else would Neji just stand there and not help you?" Tenten looked up from the watermelon to see Neji shifting uncomfortably and adjusting his shirt. She grinned at him shrewdly as he gave her a look that clearly said "don't you dare".

"Oh, well that's just because Neji has a rash," she said, smiling, as she cut into the soft innards of the melon, juices pooling onto the table.

"It is NOT a rash," Neji replied, glaring at her as their friends all snickered around him. He held his chin up and went to grab the watermelon Lee had picked out, but not without making a face that plainly showed he was in pain.

"Suuure, it's not…," Sakura said, walking over to help Hinata mix the punch.

Neji shot Tenten an evil look as he too began to help cut the watermelon with the weapons mistress who was obviously enjoying herself, if only a little too much.

"It is actually, and it's highly contagious as well, just ask Tenten," he said coolly, smirking to himself as Tenten looked up, horrified. Then she narrowed her eyes and leaned over and whispered to him softly so that no one else could hear.

"Next time you'd better listen to me," she said. "Hey Lee! Come over here! Don't you think Neji is doing such a YOUTHFUL job of cutting up this watermelon?" Lee enthusiastically ran over to examine his friend's handiwork.

"Oh yes, Tenten! It is simply beautiful and so youthful!" Lee said, giving his teammate the thumbs up sign.

"I thought so too. Don't you think he deserves a pat on the back?" She smiled sweetly at Neji as his eyes widened in sudden fear.

"But of course!" And with that Lee slapped Neji on the back and ran back to join the frolicking once more.

Neji stood straight as a board in silence, tears welling in his eyes, as Tenten hummed happily to herself.


End file.
